


slow

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, exfine, mentions of past eimugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: nothing will waver anymore in this story that has been drawn





	slow

Ran Nagisa strolled undecidedly through life on a tightrope, as he wondered and aimlessly sought his paths through sheer luck or advancement. His personality as conflicting as an artists muse, his exterior appearance showing a boy with rough edges, unclear cuts, long shaggy silver hair that tangled at the kinks and let loose around his shoulders, deep amber eyes with long slits like a dragon on a hunt, they showed exquisite beauty and his posture could be mistaken for someone of a high, important class. The intimidating aura that swung around him knocked people on their feet, for he could be feared and shown as a true menace. His words held much weight, a demeaning and harsh voice that was not easy on the eardrums but prominent in memory. The persona he used to portray himself was nothing but beautiful, though barbarous and unrelenting as he struck fear in his enemies with one swift glance, or a simple syllable spoken. However, his abrasive appearance would later contrast and conflict with his smoother personality.

 

 

A forgetful man, he often found himself pondering questions and sought answers which escape his head quite frequently. Though his look may scream cruelty and intolerance, that was merely not the case. Ran Nagisa was of something like a Grandpa. A timid, apprehensive, forgetful person who, when spoken to, was soft and smooth. His personality a contradiction in exhibited characteristics that some find cutely attractive, the gentleness of his speech showed true aspiration, a hidden soft and sensitive aspect glowed in the daylight if one were to ever converse truly with him.

 

 

Nevertheless, Ran Nagisa still wandered aimlessly. His personality was fickle and like a static, no one was capable of understand his “true” self, as he was unsure of it to begin with. Like those who were once close to him, they stuck around for his capable talents, his bold ideas and powerhouse vocals - but withered away after the realisation that Ran Nagisa was mere stone; he was an empty shell. A skeleton with no heart, a body with no lungs, is what they often described him. His in-capabilities to feel such deep emotion and connect on a stronger level left him lonely and emptier than before. The dictator-identity he created for others was shadowed into the abyss and shadows once they came too close, casting them ashore as he stood solitary.

 

* * *

 

 

As he sat on the hurried train, Ran Nagisa flipped open his phone and scrolled endlessly through text messages, contact lists, social media platforms - the like, to spot a single being that stood out quite easily for the young man. A scrunched up nose and red shiny cheeks glimmered on his face, the unkempt expression was perfect for a man like him - as his name suggested, he was a complex being with contrasting, distinct traits. A reactive mess but clean and polished; this is perhaps best explained in his capabilities to do or be good at anything, and yet still be forgetful. He groaned softly and twisted the cap of his sports drink, shrugging his hair off his shoulders to clean up the stray hairs. A quiet voice in his head told him to contact an old friend, but dismissed it. The day moved by slowly, as he glanced down at his watch and rested his head backwards onto the chairs pillow - tapping his foot calmly on the carpeted floor. 

 

The fast paced yet slow moving environment reminded him of his travels, how he sought to escape his sheltered lifestyle and the success he found to escape into a world unknown. He sought freedom, he desired to get away, to find himself and learn more about his twisted personality and horrid exterior. The trip was long lasting, and though full of excitement and joy, he returned to Japan with a hole inside of him. Something was taken, whilst he was abroad. He was unable to put his finger on it, for some time especially, but returning to his old childhood bedroom to be faced with a wave of uncertainty and doubt left the boy confused. Ran Nagisa stood in front of his mirror, looking over every detail, touching his face with faint fingertips and moving his hands over his hair, his body, he left traces on every inch of his skin but found it unbarring. The ache was too much, far too much for one person to deal with, being unable to see yourself hit him like a ton of bricks, leaving him defenseless as a crawled up skeleton on his bedroom floor, a shadow of the person he wanted to be.

 

Nagisa leaned on his hand, staring out into the world. The train moved by so fast, but still slow enough to catch him in his most intrusive thoughts. It tripped him over multiple times, pondering some more on how things got this way, what became of Ran Nagisa, ex member of fine. The school often thought this, too. Yumenosaki became overwhelmed with the power that fine held, they were adored across the board and even at other schools, managing to pull many students for their lives to support them. Though competing against other popular units, fine always came out on top due to their luxurious acts on stage and beautiful performances that left many speechless. They were to be feared; their power was indescribable and incomprehensible. So after fine split and the ex members wondered on alone, it left all four boys questioning their time at Yumenosaki, as the monstrous unit that was, fine.

 

The intercom interrupted Nagisa from his thoughts, as he scanned the overhead information to check his stop. Upon arrival, he gathered his luggage and set off on foot to the once powerful, once vigorous and influential, Yumenosaki; the school of idols.

 

* * *

 

Yumenosaki Private Academy, a school located on a hill facing the ocean, famously known for specializing in boys' idol training, the staggering long history of producing generations of idols for the entertainment world out of the young men over-brimming with talents, like the shining stars in the sky. The pamphlet was simple enough, as Nagisa strolled through the heavily controlled gates after being searched repeatedly and groaning at the overprotected atmosphere. It was strange coming back, he thought, as though he had only been gone for a short time, it felt like much had changed. The elegant brickwork of the large building swept around the campus, short cut green grass laid out on soothing grey concrete, the bustling greenhouses and sports fields were bright with colour and enthusiasm, easily capable of bringing students inside for lessons. The golden sunshine spread across the ocean-blue sky, the squawking of birds was present as the grazed over the warm sky. Nagisa peered over at the main building and spotted some students in a classroom, he inspected them carefully and tried his best to continue walking so it didn't look like he was spying so openly.

 

A swift buzz from his phone and a text message had let Nagisa know that Ibara had arrived safely. He pushed his phone back into his bag and swung it over his shoulders to continue his walk. 

 

_I wonder where "Trickstar" would be... they don't sound important, I can already suspect Ibara is plotting his needless plans to crush them at the live... how unfortunate._

 

As he continued his walk, he strolled past a water fountain in the middle of the campus, as he strolled over and looked at the extensive detail and graceful shape. He was already being overly reminiscent today, but he remembered the times his unit would practice here together. He recalled the sessions being comprehensive but short, enough time for everyone to warm up their vocals and gather opinion on various notes and harmonies, but boringly enough that Hiyori and Eichi would start petty conversations over who had the highest range, who could sing certain notes the best, which boy had the better boyfriend, and so on. It was tiring and ceaseless, but heartwarming all the same. All four boys laughed endlessly and sung in perfect range, the jokes they shared were dumb but awfully humorous all the same. Nagisa sighed softly and sat comfortably on the water fountain, gently patting the base and skimming over the water with his pinky. 

 

The sunshine beat down upon Nagisa much harsher this time, the weather improving drastically as the heat sprung up and the sprinklers grazed over the grassy land. He closed his eyes shortly, but opened them soon after to a small voice being heard in the distance.

 

A light voice spoke out over all the noise, the wind was hushed and the water fountain dripped silently. A heartwarming giggle, an over-exaggerate hand movement, the click of a tongue.  

 

Mint julep-coloured hair flashed before his eyes, as he jumped much too fast for his capability. Nagisa stood dumbfounded but shocked, achingly surprised. His heartbeat sped up to inducing amounts, a whimpering voice caught in his throat - he dropped his bag and jumped from the fountain with a loud stomp. Needing to see that person again, he dashed down the halls of Yumenosaki puffing short and uneven breaths, his heart contracted tightly and it ached the male, but he continued to run. His large feet clanked on the wooden floorboards, the silver plated hair swung and moved swiftly side to side behind him - a faint drop of sweat fell down the boys face, as he reached upwards and swatted away with the back of his muscular hand. 

 

His eyes like darts, he studied every exit and all routes to think of any possibility about where the other boy got to. 

 

_Dammit, I'm not here to play cat and mouse...!_

 

He thought deeply and pressed a finger to his temple, trying to gather his thoughts and think of a plan; though as expected, the desire to scream and shout out to the other boy was overwhelming, but the plea was caught stuck in his constricted throat. He remained still, panic running through his veins as his blood vessels pulsated tight. A mere thought flashed before his eyes, becoming sick with the headache that was growing, Nagisa tightened his hands into a closed fist and set out to run.

 

* * *

 

 

“Still as precarious as ever, huh?”

 

The sudden voice broke through his intrusive thoughts, one foot flailing in the air and Nagisa's arms were stretched out beside him. A familiar voice rose to his senses as he put his foot down and stared deeply in the distance.

 

"I, too, like to come here sometimes... it's quiet, it's quite pretty to look at, as well... though I must say I prefer my club room due to the familiarity."

 

A small quiet voice broke out from Nagisa, like a mouse had broken out of its shell.

 

“I-... Yes, it looks that way…”

 

The other pouted timidly, clasping his hands together and facing Nagisa more confidently.

 

“I’m not shocked, Nagisa-kun, where are you off to anyway? Did Hiyo-”

 

“Shut up, Tsumugi. Where’s old Eichi-kun, huh? Student council, I’m guessing.”

 

“Nawhhh, that wasn’t nice, Nagisa-kun… though you’ve always been rough at the edges and forgetful, so maybe you don’t remember me at all…”

 

Nagisa turned and faced Tsumugi, a hurtful expression touching his poreless cheeks, a tainted red hotness spread across his face, a finger reaching out to him,

 

“I know you want to see him, Nagisa-kun. You might be forgetful, and you should do something about it; of course, but don’t assume others hate you like you hate yourself. It’s irresponsible, you don’t want to be a burden like me, do you?”

 

The expression on Nagisa’s faced changed with a glance, he opened his mouth to speak but instead chose to keep his lips sealed, the less spoken the better. He rearranged his uniform and shook down his sleeves, clearing his throat before looking at Tsumugi again.

 

“Show me, Tsumugi-kun.”

 

Tsumugi’s smug expression unfurled across his face in glee, a proposition that could only be fulfilled at the others desire, a wish for the future to turn over the golden leaves.

 

* * *

 

The great mahogany door busted open into the Student Council room, a bright light bursting through the window was exposed and blocked Nagisa's view temporarily. The beating from his chest was pounding in his ears, it was unreal how it was impossible for nobody to hear it. His mind went blank; he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care if the room was full of people, he didn't care if there was a meeting inside, he didn't care if it was bustling with activity, Nagisa's altruist perspective completely snapped and broke at that single moment. His unselfish concern for others faded away, he was done with being pushed aside, he was absolutely done with being forgotten. Being caught up in his own world meant he was away from the one person he loved the most, allowing others to control him so easily - it was his worst habit, the awful aspect of himself he swore to get rid of, but in turn only made it shine brighter. He removed his hands from the door and looked out into the Student Council room, a bursting desire held in his heart.

 

"Nagisa!"

 

The world went blank, like static and white noise painted over a golden dream, a sight he'd never seen before laid out before him in the orbs of the sun shadowed behind an ethereal being. The warm and fuzzy feeling captured his heart in an instant, as he looked clearly at the boy in front of him, an overwhelming desire to worship every aspect of him and leave sweet kisses and whispered secrets across his body. To die in his arms all over again, the urge to promise himself for a loved one.

 

"Hiyori... kun..."

 

Hiyori sped over to Nagisa, warm arms open wide, embracing him in a sweet lusty clutch. A hand swept over the back of his head, as Nagisa stood dumbfound and still wavering under his touch. The soft hand was soothing but hot at the touch as Nagisa melted like snow beneath the shining sun, as it radiated and beamed brighter than words could even describe. Nagisa pulled on Hiyori and gripped him tight, salivating for his touch and his gorgeous scent that whiffed under his nose and filled his heart with blooming emotion. A light tear fell down his cheek, Hiyori gently rubbed the back of his head for comfort and opened his eyes slightly to see Eichi and Tsumugi smiling fondly at them, a luminous smile gleamed on his face as he pulled Nagisa back ever so slightly to wipe the slight tear from his adorable red cheeks and face him, wholeheartedly. 

 

"I always told you to come back, didn't I, Nagisa? If you weren't so persistent then maybe I could forgive you... but for now I want you here, to myself... I'm glad you've returned... I always kept my promise, did you remember? Probably not, knowing what you're like... it's okay... I'm just glad you returned. Your smile is the same one you gave me the day we did our first live... I love that smile, Nagisa-kun..."

 

The mumbled and hushed words were spoken into Nagisa's hair, he wasn't entirely able to hear everything, but perhaps that was for the best. For now.

 

For now, they will continue their journey together, as genuine as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> NAGIHIYO AM I RIGHT.
> 
> ending is rushed bc idk how to end fanfics so whoops!
> 
> thank you for reading my trash garbage and i hope the adam event kills me so i can write more garbo.


End file.
